Goodbye
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: There's a fence that separates their worlds. Inside, a suffering girl. Outside, a boy with a serious illness. They aren't supposed to interact. All because of why she's inside the fence. Rated T for cruel actions. Read and Review please.
1. Inside

**Alright...It feels like it's been forever since I last posted something.**

**Well, anyways. Here's another depressing story. There's a second part that might be either added as another chapter, or as a whole new story. It's basically the same thing but...different.**

**I own none of this...**

* * *

Goodbye, Story of a Prisoner

I don't know how I got here, but I do know that I was separated from my family. I never knew Papa, Mama said he left us shortly after I was born. After I stepped off the crowded train car, I was taken to the right. Mama yelled my name, and I just cried. She said we'd see each other soon. I only saw her that day, and when she was taken to the forbidden room. I knew my turn was coming, but I didn't know when. That's why I was always ready. Ready for my last breaths.

One day, the one I'll never forget, was the day my loneliness left me. The boy outside the fence was the light in my darkened world. I went back to my cell, and wrote him a note. I ran back outside with the note, and folded it into a plane. As I tossed it over, it landed at his feet. My note read:  
_'Hello, I'm on the other side of the fence. Can you send me back a note?'__  
_  
The boy looked at the fence, and then his eyes locked on me. He took out a pencil and wrote on a piece of paper. The boy folded it and tossed it over. It read:  
_'Hello, I'd love to talk with you. If you're okay with it, I would really enjoy being your friend.'__  
_  
His note caused me to blush, and I smiled. It'd been a long time since I smiled. Being here practically made all of my emotions, except fear, leave me.

This note exchange went on for a long time. But then he tossed a note that said:  
_'I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last note we will share. You see, I'm moving far away. I've enjoyed this time together, but I suppose this is goodbye. Please don't send me back a note. I'll miss you.'__  
_  
I was heartbroken. I was losing my one and only friend. I then shouted out, in a voice I don't remember ever having, "I'll wait for you! I'll stay here, and treasure your notes. I can see you when you come back, right?"**  
**  
I heard the boy sniffling. He didn't say anything, he just ran off. I stood there motionless, and stared in the direction he left in.

As the days passed, he never returned. Soon, though, I was seen reading his notes, and had them taken away. I was held back as the general ripped them before my eyes. My eyes widened as he did this, and I broke free of the guards' grip and punched him.

I was taken back into their grip. Tears ran down my cheeks as two guards wearing strange clothes and masks took me away. I knew what was happening. I'd reunite with Mama.

Thoughts raced through my mind as they threw me into the forbidden room. I knew my moment was in a few minutes. My breath was heavy; I was gasping for air. There were people screaming that they were innocent. I knew I wasn't, I'd broken a big rule; I had interactions with the outside world.

I clutched my burning throat. I could feel my heart slowing, and my breath getting slower. With one last breath, I choked out, "I...want to know...your...name..."**  
**  
Those were my final words. I felt my heart stop, and I collapsed to the ground. I saw two ghosts after falling; Mama and...The boy?

* * *

**Sad, right? I'm a depressing person -facedesk-...**

**I originally wrote this...about last year. So...towards the end of my Freshman Year in HS. (I'm young, don't judge...) My English teacher (subsitute...? We had a sub for over half the year cause my teacher was pregnant...) got a bit mad at me because I really wasn't paying attention in class. I told her it was educational. Building up writing skills and vocabulary. :D She didn't buy it -facedesk-**

**ANYWAYS~! Review please~! Also, request if you wish~! I shall post the next part...tomorrow...after school...and possible HW...if I remember to post it...**


	2. Outside

**Okay. Part 2 of _Goodbye. _Last depression...for now.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

* * *

The Last Note

I was ill, and no one knew if I was getting better. I would change into my civilian clothes to sneak out of the hospital. I liked walking along the fence of the place Pop worked. Until, of course, I saw the people there. They looked so sad, so thin, so sick. Like Ma did before she passed away. She had the same sickness I had. Nobody knew Ma died, until the next morning. She died in her sleep; quickly and without pain. If I die, that's how I want to die. In my sleep, like Ma did.

I'll never forget the day I met the girl inside the fence. It felt like she was the cure for my illness. I didn't see her at first, she saw me. It was then that she threw her first note; a note folded into a paper airplane. Her note read:  
_'Hello, I'm on the other side of the fence. Can you send me back a note?'__  
_  
The girl seemed so nice, but I didn't see her at first. I looked at the fence, and looked back. That's when I saw her. She was pretty, and appeared to be injured.

I took out a pencil and paper I always kept in my pockets, and wrote my first note. I tried to be as nice as possible while writing it. I folded it and threw it over the fence. My note said:  
_'Hello, I'd love to talk with you. If you're okay with it, I'd really enjoy being your friend.'__  
_  
I noticed a blush on her cheeks, and then I saw her smile. I saw some guards in the distance, so I quickly pointed, waved goodbye, and ran off.

As the days passed, I wasn't getting any better. It was difficult to hear things clearly. I could barely walk, and if I could I'd be out of breath not long after standing. I knew my end was getting closer and closer. If it was soon, I had to see her once more. I had to tell her goodbye.

So that day, I ran off to see her one final time. I was out of breath before I reached the fence. But I still ran. When I got to where she was standing, she threw a note over:  
_'I'm really glad we're friends. And I hope you never leave.'__  
_  
A single tear ran down my cheek as I wrote my final note:  
_'I'm sorry to say this, but this is the last note we will share. You see, I'm moving far away. I've enjoyed this time we've spent together, but I suppose this is goodbye. Please don't send me a note back. I'll miss you.'__  
_  
I turned around and started to run off, when I heard her shout, "I'll wait for you! I'll stay here, and treasure your notes. I can see you when you come back, right?"**  
**  
I was crying, so I didn't say anything back. My heart was burning. Was that the last time I would see her?

I got back to the hospital in time, and everything back to the way it was. Suddenly, the doctors rushed in. Because of my heart beating really fast, and being out of breath, I wasn't getting enough oxygen. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Memories of the girl, who I didn't even know the name of, went through my mind. I made her happy. And I just ruined her dreams of having a friend forever. We were both going to have an early death.

Tears fell from my eyes as my heart slowed. I could see Ma clearly now. My end was soon. My heart used all of its power to try and beat normally. I closed my eyes, "I-I...want to know...your...name..."**  
**  
One final tear escaped my eye, and my heart stopped. Her last note fell from my hand, onto my chest. It was trapped under my hand. She always was close to my heart.

* * *

**Okay, well, yeah. Not much to be said. Except...the ending kinda sucked. It was a little cheesy.**

**Review please~! Send a request if you want~ (I'm running out of ideas for stories facedesk-)**


End file.
